royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Judah/Supports
Mikael Godfrey C: Mikael: …Y-you! Julius: Huh? Mikael: All these years, and this is where you turn up- Julius: I don’t want to fight. Mikael: …What did you say? Julius: I said, I don’t want to fight. And even if I did, you would still win. I don’t remember how to use my magic. Mikael: Why are you telling me this? Julius: I already told you! I don’t want to fight. …I’m going to see my brother. Farewell, King Mikael. Mikael: … C support achieved. '' '' '' '''B:' Mikael: Judah. Julius: …I don’t go by that name anymore. You should know that. You interrogated my brother about me, after all. Mikael: Of course I did. He may not be reliable, but he’s more reliable than you. He seemed convinced that you know nothing of her whereabouts. Julius: It’s true. I had nothing to do with her disappearance. If you recall, ''she vanished while I was asleep. You were with her last; not me. '''Mikael:' That doesn’t matter. You know as well as I that she carries the other half of the god inside you. You’re not just twins; you’re one and the same. And you can never truly lose half of yourself. Julius: … Mikael: Unlike Bishop Sairus, I’m not willing to wait and coax you into revealing what you know. I’ve waited too long for that. I can’t kill you, of course, but I’m more creative than that. Julius: I don’t want to fight you! Mikael: You don’t have to. It’ll just make my job that much easier. Consider your options. I expect full cooperation by tomorrow. Julius: King Mikael…! B support achieved. ' ' A: Mikael: …Julius? Julius: …! Mikael: Wait – please don’t go. I came to apologize. Julius: Wh-what? Mikael: I had a dream… She came and spoke to me, and I’m trying to understand- …You’re so much like her. Julius: …Of course I am. I’m her twin brother. Mikael: Not just looks. I never knew her before she lost her memory, but I’ve heard of the things she did… But that wasn’t her. Nysa is not Jezebel. She became someone entirely new. And I suppose… so have you. You aren’t even him… Julius: I’ve been saying that this whole time! But nobody listens. They just glare at me and look through me, and blame me for her disappearance – and do you really think that I don’t want to find her just as much as you?! Mikael: Julius… Julius: I know you were searching for her. I know you still are. And so am I. But our god is asleep in both of us now; I can’t sense her presence. There’s nothing more I can do. Mikael: I see… I’m sorry for asking more of you. Julius: You don’t have to ask me to try harder to find my own damn sister. Just- let’s just work together, alright? We’re not friends, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is we do whatever it takes to get her back. Mikael: Mm. Agreed. And perhaps, someday, we can put this behind us… A support achieved. Category:Support Conversations